Main Hall
The Main Hall Is the second stage of home construction in and is only available after the Small House is complete. The Main Hall must be constructed before any additional wings can be added. Expansion Every Main Hall can be expanded with a Cellar as soon as the entire construction of the hall itself is done with, adding the Cellar is optional but it is also considered to be the final part of the Main Hall. When the Hall is done (with or without Cellar) additional wings can be constructed at the Drafting Table that connect to the Main Hall. A maximum of three wings can be added, and each wing has three possible choices. This allows for twenty seven possible combinations on each Homestead, however the choice for each wing once construction is started is permanent. If you have all three homesteads Lakeview Manor, Windstad Manor and Heljarchen Hall, you can have every kind of wing once. There are three choices for every wing as is listed below. East Wing *Armory *Kitchen *Library West Wing *Bedrooms *Enchanter's Tower *Greenhouse North Wing *Alchemy Laboratory *Trophy Room *Storage Room Structure The main hall consists of ten components that are spilt into seven stages of construction. For a full overview of the Cellar, its furnishings, bugs, etc. see Cellar Downstairs Furnishings The following is a list of all furnishings that can be added to the Main Hall. Furnishings can be built manually at the indoor Carpenter's Workbench or added over a period time if done via a Steward. The cost of asking a steward to furnish entire Main Hall is 3,500 . The total base cost of buying all the materials and crafting the furnishings oneself is a fraction of the cost, albeit more time consuming. All furnishings are fixed in position and cannot be removed once they are built. The name of the furnishing option does not always accurately describe what will be added, as in some cases additional containers and accessories may be added, along with the main piece of furniture. These furnishings can be built from the Carpenter's Workbench located on the ground floor in the Main Hall. The first "Square Table" will appear automatically (beneath the west staircase) if "Remodel House into Entryway" is selected at the Drafting Table after building the "Square Table and Chairs" inside the small house. Containers Furniture Weapon Racks Shelves Magical Workstations Illumination Taxidermy Full Totals (Downstairs Furnishings) Special Totals These are the total amount of Septims and totals are needed in order to get the crafted and bought Housebuilding Items. Upstairs Furnishings These furnishings can be built from the Carpenter's Workbench located on the second floor of the Main Hall. The Double Bed, Tall Shelf with Display Case, and three Wall Shelves will each appear automatically if "Remodel House into Entryway" is selected at the Drafting Table after building the furnishings with those same names inside the small house. Containers Furniture Weapon Racks Shelves Illumination Taxidermy Full Totals (Upstairs Furnishings) Special Totals These are the total amount of Septims and totals are needed in other to get the crafted and bought Housebuilding Items. Back Room Furnishings These furnishings can be built from the Carpenter's Workbench located in the back room on the ground floor. Containers † Adds the Fork and Knife weapons Furniture Weapon Racks *Holds a shield and two weapons. Shelves Miscellaneous Full Totals (Back Room Furnishings) Special Totals These are the total amount of Septims and totals are needed in other to get the crafted and bought Housebuilding Items. Grand Full Totals Part 1 Part 2 Special Totals These are the total amount of Septims and totals are needed in other to get the crafted Housebuilding Items and the purely bought ones. Trivia *Carpenter's Workbenches can be removed and replaced at will. Bugs *The menu at a carpenter's workbench may indicate the option to build an item, such as the Oven, that has already been installed. Appearances *